Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly used for illumination in residential and commercial environments instead of classical sources of light such as incandescent or fluorescent lamps. Unlike earlier sources of light, LEDs typically appear as a part of a larger system, sometimes referred to as a solid-state lighting (SSL) system. Two main sub-systems included in an SSL system are the LEDs and their power supply. A frequently used topology of the power supply is the so called switch-mode power supply (SMPS). There are a number of non-trivial issues associated with such lighting systems.